Grief
by NMHudsonSmith
Summary: A dark Jarly story about their grief. I've changed some history too. Not for Sonny fans either. But I hope you enjoy and leave feedback. I don't know if its a one parter or a series.


Jason cautiously walked Carly into her home late that night

**This is a very dark story. It takes place now, but I've changed some history, as you will see. I'm not sure if I will continue or keep it a one parter. I know I have other stories to tend to, but this just came to me and I had to write it. **

Jason warily walked Carly into her home late that night. She hadn't spoken since they left the hospital; she wasn't responding to anything he did, all she did was walk slowly with his slight push on the small of her back, silent tears streaming continuously down her cheeks. He softly sat her down on the couch, "I'm going to go make a couple phone calls and then make you some tea… are you going to be okay?"

Carly didn't even blink so Jason took it as a sign she would be fine and headed into the kitchen. Carly snapped out of her trance as she looked around her living room. Slowly she got up and walked towards the pictures she had sitting on the stand next to the window. She slowly picked up the picture of her and the boys at the beach the previous summer. She gently traced the outline of each of her sons' faces as she broke down in sobs.

Jason rushed into the living room upon hearing his wife crying; he found her on the floor and wasted no time wrapping his arms around her. Carly continued to sob as Jason gently rocked her back and forth rubbing her head and whispering a soft "Shh" in her ear. Carly was inconsolable as her body racked violently with sobs.

After what seemed like hours of her uncontrollable crying Carly finally calmed. Jason looked down and found her asleep. He picked her up tenderly and carried her upstairs to their room. He placed her on their bed, covered her up with a blanket, and kissed her forehead before leaving to rest himself.

Jason just planned on watching TV as he relaxed on the couch but was so exhausted from the past few days that he passed out as soon as his head hit the cushion and he didn't wake for five hours… the most Jason had ever slept at one time. He quickly glanced at the clock, "4 AM". He decided to go check on Carly and possibly get more sleep in his own bed with his wife.

He quietly pushed the bedroom door open and was shocked… Carly was gone! He rushed to the bed and found it completely empty; he then checked their bathroom… nothing. Completely panicked Jason ran throughout the whole house screaming her name. When he came up empty handed he plopped down on the couch racking his brain for where she could have gone.

Suddenly it hit him, he quickly checked in the top desk drawer sitting in the living room, the drawer that was usually locked, and to his suspicion the drawer was unlocked and the gun was gone. He swore under his breath as he ran out the door. Her car was gone from the driveway and he swore again. He jumped on his motorcycle and flew out of there like a bat out of hell.

Jason ran into Sonny's house leaving all doors open, "CARLY!" he threw open the doors to the living room to find Carly. She was standing in front of Sonny with the gun trained on him. "Jason, you need to talk to her" Sonny stated in the calmest voice he could muster. "Shut up you worthless pig!! You don't care about anybody but yourself… everybody around you dies… but not you! Never the great Sonny Corinthos!"

Jason cautiously approached her, "Carly you're overwhelmed right now. I know how painful this is and that this is the worst kind of hell… please don't do anything you will regret later" Carly's eyes were dead as she replied, "Oh don't worry. I won't regret this" Jason didn't want to admit it, but he was actually scared. He had never seen Carly so determined, so cold, he didn't think he could make her stop and count to ten this time.

"He killed my babies Jase! My beautiful little boys are down at the morgue with bullet holes in them just because they wanted to spend the day with daddy. Because daddy had to show his latest piece of ass that his life was safe and he could have a normal life. But did he get hurt? NO! Did little miss fashionista get hurt? NO! My kids will never open their eyes again. They'll never laugh. I will never get to hear them call me mom, ever again!"

Jason shut his eyes upon hearing the pain and heartbreak in his wife's voice. He too had been harboring murderous thoughts about Sonny ever since they got the phone call that Michael and Morgan had been shot while accompanying Sonny and Kate on the docks three days ago. They sat vigilantly in the boys' joining room as the boys fought for their lives, but the damage was too much and both died within an hour of one another. Carly had been strong and resilient at first, but went into a state of shock as soon as her oldest son flat lined.

Jason was about to grab the gun from her and take her back home, but by the time he snapped out of his trance. He heard Carly scream "You don't deserve to live you bastard!" and emptied the whole gun into the father of her sons. As soon as the smoke cleared Carly dropped the gun. Jason approached her wearily, "Carly?" She looked up at him with broken eyes, "Jase… what did I do?" Jason took a moment to think things through. He wasn't about to let the love of his life go to jail for killing a monster like Sonny.

"Okay… you need to go home… don't stop. Once you're home I want you to get in bed and rest… do not talk to anyone understand?" Carly nodded and quickly left after taking a last quick glance at her sons' killer.

Once Carly was gone Jason swiftly and expertly got rid of Sonny's body, cleaning the entire first floor to get rid of any evidence that he or Carly had been there. He figured Sonny would just be reported as a missing person and no one would know. Once he felt the job was done he went home to his wife.

He entered their bedroom and found Carly lying in bed just staring at the ceiling. "Carly?" he asked cautiously. She turned her eyes to him, "What did you do?" Jason immediately pulled her body up to his and held her tightly, "I made sure no one will ever find his body or find evidence that either of us had been there" Carly's voice was shaky, "I killed him" Jason nodded, "Don't worry it will be our little secret. Sonny deserved it… okay. We're not losing the rest of our lives just because he had to be dealt with. We're just going to focus on dealing with what has happened. Okay?"

Carly nodded and sniffed, "You know I have a hard time believing they're gone. I keep expecting for them burst through the door. How can they be gone?" Jason continued to hold her, "I don't know Carly, it definitely is not fair… but they are gone and we have to deal with that" Carly continued to sob as she grieved for her 12 and 4 year old sons, "What am I going to do Jase?"

Jason pulled away from her and made her look him in the eyes, "You are the strongest person I know. So you will make it through this. You are going to grieve for your sons and then you are going to focus on bringing our baby into this world" Jason gently placed his hand on Carly's protruding stomach. She was only 5 months pregnant but she was already showing immensely. Carly smiled sadly as she though about the miracle she was carrying. "Michael and Morgan were so excited about getting a brother or sister" Jason nodded, "Yes and it would upset them if you lost their sibling just because you didn't take care of yourself. I know this is hard Carly but you have another child who solely depends on you and your health. Okay. You need to focus on him or her for the boys' sake."

Carly nodded, "You right. Michael and Morgan are gone I can grieve for them for the rest of my life, but this baby needs me now and I will not let anything happen to him or her. You and this baby are all I have left." Jason smiled and kissed her passionately, "We will make it through this" Carly nodded in agreement, "I'm really tired Jase… can we just go to bed please?" Jason nodded, "Come on let get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be another hard day." Carly let a tear fall as she thought about having to plan her sons' funeral. She silently lay down and allowed Jason to pull her into his embrace. She sighed contently as he rubbed her stomach lovingly; "I love you Jase" He smiled into her hair and kissed the back of her head, "I love you too" And husband and wife fell asleep with dreams of Michael and Morgan playing with their baby sister in the sand on a Florida beach… it was the complete family they would never have.


End file.
